Comradery
by Wildwolf
Summary: Post-series. While abroad in college, Danny takes in Vlad, who needs a place to hide. The two grow closer as time passes, almost uncomfortably so, in Danny's eyes. What kind of relationship are they building? Family, friends, or...? Eventual Vlad/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

**Comradery**

Author: Wildwolf (risen from the grave after 3 years—yay, zombie)  
Genre(s): General/Romance  
Pairing(s): Eventual Vlad/Danny.  
Rating: PG  
Warning(s): Moderate language (?), eventual slash. Don't like, don't read.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the series. If I did, the ending would have been quite different.  
Plot: [Post-series] Abroad in college, wondering what to do with the rest of his life, Danny Fenton is visited by Vlad Masters, who has arrived seeking sanctuary from his former enemy.

Notes: I don't really know where this fic is going. My only real expectation is that Vlad and Danny will EVENTUALLY end up together (and I can't stress "eventually" enough). As for the events that lead up to or occur after, and the eventual rating, that is completely up to my fingers on the keyboard.  
A bit of a note on un-creativity, Danny is in a college in Houston. Because I say so. :P It won't be of any consequence (maybe?), I just needed a random city. And voila.  
I haven't actually tried to really write a fanfic in years. But my recent remerging of DP fandom (the last time I watched this show, season 1 was airing brand new 0_o) is trying to reawaken something.  
Just need a muse. *stares pointedly at Vlad* I like me some sexy, witty Vlad.

* * *

Chapter 1

It had been four years since I gained my ghost powers. Looking back, I'd been rather foolhardy with them, huh? But that was the high school boy's mentality: a childishly naïve sense of justice and an urge to show off how cool I was.

But that was the old me! The new me was a freshman at college, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and ready to take on the world.

Or at least that was how my parents perceived it. Dad was so relieved when I was accepted into a university that it would almost have been insulting, was it not my dad. Mom and Jazz were proud. Mom gushed about how her baby was growing up and all that. Jazz kept reminding me that if I had any questions, big sister was always available to help.

She really needed a hobby. Or a boyfriend.

It was a little warmer than I was used to, considering that it was February. I'd decided to apply out of state for college. It didn't matter where—just out of Amity Park. I needed to divorce myself from that old life and start things anew. Besides, after the meteor incident, the ghost attacks became far less frequent and Danny Phantom really wasn't needed anymore. My parents would be able to handle it.

When a college in Houston sent me an acceptance letter, I jumped at it. It was far away from home, where no one knew Danny Fenton. Granted, the world knew Danny Phantom, but all of Amity Park associated Danny Fenton with the hero. Thanks to that, I'd never really be able to live a normal life. The cheering and adoration was great at first, but got old pretty quickly. Hence my decision to move away. No one really questioned me about it. I'd like to think that my friends and family understood.

The fact that Johnson Space Center was in Houston had nothing to do with it, I swear. It wasn't Kennedy Space Center, but it was a NASA facility, nonetheless. Mission Control was within twenty miles of me. Yet I hadn't had time to visit the Space Center; I had way too much schoolwork for that.

There was a certain sense of isolationism that came with the ghost powers. Great power, great responsibility and all that. As far as I knew, I was the only person who was—well, no. Vlad Masters was another like me: half-human and half-ghost, created by accident. But he was my enemy. Used to be, at least. While there may have been a subtext of comradery, we were not friends, and I would never be the adopted son that he desired. Besides, I hadn't seen him since the meteor incident. For all I knew, he could be dead. For all I knew, I could be the only one like myself, period.

Wasn't that a sobering thought?

I had no idea what ever happened to Dani, either. I hadn't seen her in years. I wondered what she had been up to.

I shuffled through my pocket for the key to my room. After spending a few hours in a dorm room, I'd decided that it just wasn't going to work out. Other people could mess with my stuff, and there was the risk of people learning who I was. So I got a part time job at the university bookstore and learned the fine art of saving in order to pay for at least part of the rent for an apartment. My parents helped with the rest. I just moved in at the beginning of January, after returning from winter break.

My mess of an apartment welcomed me home. I left my backpack near the door (I probably wasn't going to touch it or anything inside of it again until Monday) and shuffled to the kitchenette. Very little food was in the cupboard. The milk still smelled good, at least, and stale cereal was still cereal.

I sat at the little table with my bowl of cereal, pushing away the open math book and notes and booted up my laptop. Crunching Cheerios interrupted the silence as I read through my email inbox. I still needed to reply to an email from Tucker, and I had a new message from Sam waiting for me. I decided to read her mail first.

Sam and I dated for a little while. It took several months for us to realize that, really, we were better off as friends. It took another couple of months after that for us to realize that it wasn't going to change. So we broke it off, but still stayed close. She stayed in Amity Park with her family, attending the local university. Her family was thrilled when I moved away. That stung a bit.

Tucker was at some fancy technical school in California. He had all the technology he could ever dream of to play with. I heard he was helping one of the professors there on a doctoral thesis, and that various businesses and government institutions were already scouting him. Then again, this all came from Tucker's mouth. It could very well be exaggerated.

I clicked Sam's email. 'Hey Danny,' it started, 'how's your Friday 13th going? Pretty standard here. I think your parents have been busier today than any other time of the year, not like that's saying anything.' Oh yeah, it was Friday 13th, wasn't it?

The email continued on, detailing what she thought of her chemistry class, and how she wished that she didn't have to mess with prerequisite classes to take some course or other. Her TA was apparently really hot, and her parents were thinking about getting her a new car. My guess was that she'd hate whatever they picked out, and they would argue about it for a while before coming to a compromise. Sam's relationship with her parents bettered as she got a little older. I think they all came to respect each other as adults.

I missed her. And Tucker. The months Sam and I were dating had been awkward at best, but they were still months that we were spending together. In this place, I didn't know anybody outside of a classroom or work environment. It was liberating not to be stopped everywhere I went by adoring fans, but lonely as well.

I didn't feel like being on the computer, for once. There was an unsettled feeling in my stomach resulting from the thoughts of being isolated. Granted, lonely apartment was still better than dorm. My old dorm mate had kind of reminded me of Dash. That gave me great incentive to have completely opposite hours as him.

Maybe I should get a pet. _Not_ a cat. There was no way I was going to be a lonely bachelor with a cat. That would have been Vlad's job. The fruit loop.

Fruit loop.

What kind of nickname was that? Well, it wasn't meant as a nickname so much as an insult. A weak insult, granted, but an insult. I'd call him by that insult again.

Maybe a dog. I didn't have enough money to spend on a dog. A hamster, then. Did I have to run that by my landlord? I didn't really pay attention when I signed the lease.

Debating between studying and going grocery shopping, I decided on groceries. I had eaten the last of the cereal, and it didn't look like I had any ramen noodles left. There was a small grocery mart a few blocks away. I had fifty dollars to get me through the rest of the week. That should be enough. And the fact that I walked everywhere was great exercise. I could actually do a 100-meter dash without keeling over. My body was still pretty bony, though. But I was nowhere near as lanky as was in high school. Maturation tended to do that.

That unsettled feeling continued as I walked those few blocks on the edge of the adjacent neighborhood. It was just a flurry in the stomach, sort of like the feeling before an exam. Or maybe it was closer to my ghost sense. There wasn't a ghost nearby, but something felt off. I quickened my pace a little.

I made it to the grocery mart in one piece. Obviously nothing was going to attack, unless they wanted my food. I wasn't sure what in its right mind would want the food I survive on. I stocked up on cup noodles and canned soda, as well as a few other necessities. Browsing the cereal aisle, I stopped. Frootloops. Choking back a laugh, I picked up the box. Just for old time's sake.

The front of the mart was done up for Valentine's Day. Which was tomorrow. Great. I wasn't big on the holiday. Even less so now that I had no contact with the opposite sex whatsoever. Dark thoughts muttering in my brain, I paid for the groceries and lumbered out the door, arms now a bit heavier than they had been.

That entire venture took about half an hour. The TV barely had any channels, so there wasn't anything terribly interesting to watch. I left it on the earlier version of My Bloody Valentine (I'm sure the people who ran the programming found it ironically fitting) and plopped back down at the table. Math. Finite mathematics. College algebra had been hard enough. But core requirements to graduate required a certain number of mathematic courses, and this seemed easier on paper. I considered emailing the problems to Tucker so he could set up some sort of tutorial for me. Because he could do things like that.

Oddly enough, my grades had improved since high school. Maybe it was because I didn't have any friends to procrastinate with. And the aforementioned dorm mate gave me plenty of reason to stay at the library. My grades still weren't phenomenal, but I averaged a B overall last semester.

I ignored a chill that ran through my body as I stared, engrossed in forcing myself to learn linear depreciation. Break-even point, my ass.

I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I obviously wasn't going into space science fields, not with my mathematics and physics grades. And one has to be physically fit to be an astronaut. So those dreams out of the way, what else was there to do? Granted, now you could pay a large sum of money and go into space, but I was a college student. As far as I could tell, there was no such thing as a college student with money.

I almost welcomed my cell phone ringing. That was, until I saw my home number on the caller ID. Groaning to myself, I answered, "hello?"

"Hi, Danny," Jazz's voice on the other line replied cheerily. "How have you been?"

"Not much has changed since yesterday." My eyes narrowed. Someone in the family made a point of calling every day, just to check in. The baby of the family going out of state was a big deal, I supposed.

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Ooh, which class?"

I almost growled in frustration. "Math."

"Do you need any-"

"No, Jazz, I'm doing fine."

"Oh," I couldn't tell if she sounded disappointed, "Mom wants to know if you're eating well. She's worried, you know."

Sigh. "Yeah, tell Mom I'm doing just fine. I eat three meals a day, get plenty of sleep, and exercise. Just like every other day." I just didn't mention that three meals consisted of cereal, exercise was walking to class, and sleep was usually in class.

"Fine, I'll let you get back to your homework. Just… know we're proud of you, Danny."

I knew they were. Aside from that she or Mom or Dad told me that during the phone call every day. I just had an overprotective family. We wrapped up the conversation and I got back to work. God, I hated math.

::

I managed the first few problems before I looked at the clock. It was almost 11:30. I had work at 9:00 in the morning (not my idea, believe me). I stretched a bit and decided it was about time for a shower, then bed.

I was almost asleep when a great chill ran through me. It was far more intense than the one earlier, so much that I couldn't ignore it. I hadn't felt my ghost sense in a while; I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. I was up and out of bed immediately, fists up in a defensive position. Light flashed as I transformed into my ghost half. Tensing, I brought energy into my hands. The warm, green glow felt familiar, even though I hadn't used the power in a while. I could hear someone—feel them somewhere. Where were they? Who was it? Even with the light cast from my hands, I couldn't see anyone.

The back of my neck tingled in pure human fear and adrenaline as a voice spoke behind my ear: "Hello, Daniel." I jumped (well, flew) and whipped myself around. That breath had been like fire on my ear. I already knew who it was. I might have even known as soon as I felt the presence. I just hadn't been sure. It had been too long since I felt this person near me.

Vlad transformed back into his human form, settling his feet onto the carpet gracefully, silently. My heart sped up as his features came into semi-focus in the dark. He did nothing threatening, but I did not feel comfortable enough to transform back into my normal self. He had a history of having some dark reason to bother me, and I preferred to be ready when trouble started.

"What are you doing here, Vlad? I thought you were--"

"Dead? Yes, I suppose everyone would think that I was dead. It's been four years, has it not?" His voice seemed pleasant, but I could feel the biting arrogance behind it. Even now he still looked down on me as a kid who was weaker than him.

"Not long enough," I clenched my fist to make a show. After these years, I really had no idea if I could take him in a fight or not. I'd grown soft on my powers out of lack of regular use. For all I knew, these years had made Vlad twice as powerful as he had been. There was nervousness in my gut. Would I stand a chance?

"Daniel, I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Body still tense.

His eyes were still that steely stone cold, unwavering. His posture opened a little, though, as he replied, "I need your help."

The thought took a little while to get into my skull and process itself. Vlad? Help?

Happy Friday 13th, Danny.

* * *

Thank you for reading the first chapter! I sincerely hope to continue this.  
Any comments? Did I make any errors concerning DP-universe events? If so, please tell me! No petty flames, though, please. Flaming for the sake of flaming is not cool.  
Time to go watch Reign Storm for the 3rd time in two days. Vlad and his chess references are highly erotic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Comradery**

Comradery. I really just like that word because I found that that it indeed was a real word and that Microsoft Word was just lying to me.

I hate dialogue.

So Dark Danny was technically created from the combination of Vlad and Danny's ghost halves? Doesn't that make him their child? My thoughts.

Martel: I COMPLETELY forgot that Tucker was mayor at the end. I watched the final episode once, rolled my eyes at the predictable Danny/Sam end, and went back to watch all the other Vlad episodes. xD

Anthiena: Thanks! I'd been looking at Neoyi on DA and wondering where if the beginning of the comic was anywhere. ^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

The irony of Vlad's arrival on this particular day did not escape me. His appearance was terrible luck, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I realized there was very little chance of getting sleep tonight. Or of going to work in the morning, for that matter. My hand hit the light switch, allowing me to see him better. He still looked close to the same at first glance, but the second look would notice that he was thinner, and that he wasn't nearly as prim and proper. Face a little too dirty, hair with more split ends than Vlad Masters should have had. And rather than the fancy suit he usually wore, he was just in a button-up shirt and black pants, both of which seriously needed cleaning.

"Why should I help you? It's not like I owe you anything, and last time I checked, we weren't exactly on great terms. Something about you wanting to kill my dad and steal my mom, and trying to take over the world." Not to mention every time I helped him prior to this, it ended up in me getting in trouble. That time I fought against Vortex, the time travel thing, defeating the ghost king… nothing good ever came out of helping him. Not to mention that he only seemed to need help after he screwed something up. This time, too. He's the one who tried to take over the world by ransoming it.

There as an annoyed look on his face. Frankly, I didn't think he had any reason to look annoyed. I was the one who was woken up in the middle of the night by some deranged middle-aged psychopath showing up out of the blue after four years. And I was not over-exaggerating, because that's what he was. So he had no room to look annoyed by my actions. If I were him, I'd be suspicious if I welcomed him with open arms.

"Because you're the great Danny Phantom," he began, dripping with sarcasm, "the great charismatic hero, protecting the world from ghostly danger."

My eyes narrowed. "And that's not doing anything to convince me. Why don't you just go back to one of your mansions?"

He scoffed, which surprised me. "You think I have anything to go back to? Daniel, when I became a global pariah, I lost everything. My money, my houses, _everything_. And if I'm found by anyone who recognizes me, human or ghost, I'll be imprisoned. Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

No, I didn't, I could seriously answer. I'm old enough to admit that, at least. Even during that alternate timeline, I still had my friends. That other me, the one who gave rise to the evil Danny, had felt it when he lost everyone from his time. But not this me. And for a second, Vlad looked old; I could see the weary lines of exhaustion on his face. They made him look older than he was. He looked kind of like the Vlad from that timeline—hollow. His body slacked as he slumped down to sit on the side of my bed. I almost felt guilt. Not quite, though. But I did drop the energy blasts that I'd been holding. It didn't seem like I was going to need them at the moment. "What makes you think that I won't turn you over right now? It'd be a lot easier for me, and you'd definitely deserve it."

"I certainly would, Daniel." He voice lost its arrogant quip. "And I don't know whether or not you will turn me in. You're just the only person I could think of to turn to."

I raised an eyebrow. "What made you jump to that conclusion?"

He looked vaguely surprised this time. "Isn't it obvious?" My bewildered silence must have answered his question. "You, of all the people on the planet, are the only person that both knows who—what I am, and understands it." I understand him? That thought creeped me out. "We're the only half-ghosts in existence. Certainly you've felt that no one can understand what you're going through, what you've already been through?" He did have a slight point. Very slight. "You've felt the isolation that being one of our kind leads to."

"So you think that just because I'm lonely, I'd help you?" I wasn't the forty-something year-old bachelor here.

"I was hoping that you would come to realize that we are comrades, in a way. While not so in thought or action, in our very existences we are intertwined."

The alternate-time Vlad had mentioned something similar. He'd said that after the accident, the alternate-time me went to live with him because he was the only one who would understand him. Me. Was that really true? Was there some weird connection between us?

I bit my lip. For the first time concerning this man, guilt stung at me. "What do you want?"

"A place to hide out."

I almost expected as much. What else would a man want after being on the run for four years? 'Damn it', I thought to myself. I should have realized that once I let guilt poke its head into my mind, that it would invite itself in and take over. Pangs ran through my abdomen. Maybe not so much of guilt, since most of his actions warranted prison, but there was a difference between prison and complete exile. And looking back, it's not like I was completely in the right back then, either. So maybe it was pity?

So there we were, in my apartment, a confrontation between us unlike any we'd had before. The decision was up to me as to whether or not Vlad remained free (to an extent) or was locked away. The teenage me would have felt some sort of power high from this situation. But instead, I weighed the options, both of us in silence.

It was not like hiding him would be terribly hard. In this place where no one knew me, no one would know him, either. And if there was ever a situation where someone may recognize him, he could just turn invisible. No, hiding him wouldn't be difficult. I couldn't find any good, logical reasons to say no, emotions aside.

"Sure, you can stay here." The words slipped out of my mouth almost without my knowledge, and I hoped that nothing would happen to make me regret them.

"Thank you." His face slipped from tense to tired. I didn't know what to expect in a reply from him. Something a little more verbose? Or even a reply at all? But those two words stuck, and sunk. It suddenly felt like I would have been a complete monster if I'd turned him away.

I paused. "You can sleep in here tonight." He looked too tired to move. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I couldn't-"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm young. My back can take it. You're old, so you probably wouldn't be able to move in the morning if you slept on that sad excuse for furniture." I loved my couch. It was old and contorted to my body shape after many hours sitting on it, procrastinating.

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead halfway collapsed on the bed and was still almost instantly. Four years of running and hiding probably took a lot out of him.

I flipped the light off as I left, closing the door behind me. My brain, which I swear had conveniently went missing during most of that time, was finally making itself known. The situation was sinking in. I was housing Vlad Masters, also known as Vlad Plasmius, who used to be my mortal enemy. The man who had wanted to rip my family apart for his personal gain and take vengeance for something that happened too many years ago. He was now a fugitive from both humans and ghosts alike due to his final attempt to take over the world. And he now was living in my apartment.

How were we going to do this, his identity aside? I had only one bed, and while sleeping on the couch was fine for the time being, it was still my apartment. I was the one making the payments. Would my landlord care if he found out someone else was living here? It's not like I was sneaking a pet in, but a person? And I could barely afford food for myself, let alone for the two of us. And how much did I really trust him to be in my apartment while I was out? And how long was he going to be here, exactly? Did he expect me to hide him the rest of his life? That was impossible.

My brain was whirring, stewing these thoughts without good answers coming out of it. If I had more money, I could get a bigger apartment. But try explaining that to my parents. My heart froze. My parents! I had no doubt in my mind that they would come to visit before the semester was over.

What the hell did I get myself into?

::::

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but an emergency came up last night." The manager on the other end of the line didn't seem to believe me. In my defense, it was sort of true. "Yes, I'll work Monday evening, then." Pause. "Uh-huh." Another pause. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Vlad came out of my room somewhere in that conversation. I signaled for him to keep his mouth shut as I wrapped up the conversation, successful in dodging the work bullet for today, even if the manager probably thought it was because of a Valentine's date. If only.

I let out a heavy sigh. It took forever for me to get to sleep last night. I had been too worried about this whole situation. When I woke up after about an hour's sleep that morning, I'd hoped that the entire thing had been a dream. But Vlad was still here. No such luck.

"Not to sound like an ungrateful guest, but do you have anything edible in this apartment?" He was shuffling through my cabinets.

"I have cup ramen and cereal. That's all my measly paycheck can afford when you think that I also pay for the apartment." My mood hadn't gotten any better.

It seemed the sleep did him well—he gave a narrowed look at the contents of my pantry that was far more fitting of Vlad Masters. "Later, we are both going out to fetch real food."

"Hello," I frowned, "I don't have money."

"I have a little bit on me. Enough to buy something of nutritional value."

I didn't ask how he got the money. I didn't want to assume that it was by stealing or other questionable means, but I doubted it was from work and Vlad was still far too prideful to sit on the street and beg. That being said, I would have sworn that he would have been too proud to ask me for help. Of all people, his enemy. That would have taken some humbling.

"Also, do you happen to have any clothing that I could borrow?"

I almost responded with an automatic "no", but then I realized that in the years since I'd last seen him, I had grown a lot. Still not quite as tall as him, my awkward teenage frame had put on some muscle with age, so some of my larger clothes may have fit him. "Let me check."

Going through my closet, I found a pair of sweatpants that I had sworn I'd wear whenever I went to the gym to work out. Since that never happened, they were pretty much untouched. I tossed those to the side and sifted through my shirts. The clothes in my closet were tossed on the floor in piles according to what article of clothing they were. I figured that as long as they were out of view, no one could complain. At least I utilized the dirty clothes hamper that Jazz had so graciously shoved at me on my way out the Fenton home's front door. Finally, I found an old Dumpty Humpty shirt from my third year of high school. It was still too large for me, but it had been the last shirt of that particular type at the concert. I had really liked the shirt, and concert mindsets make people do weird things.

I shoved the clothes at Vlad, who had settled on my couch, staring at the blank TV screen. "I know they aren't fancy, but they'll have to do. I don't have any underwear for you to use, either." I wished I hadn't continued talking as those words left my mouth. I'd been doing that a few too many times for my liking in the last twelve hours. That, and the thought of Vlad in his underwear was burned into my mind. Ew.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "That's quite alright."

My face heated. I was sure that my cheeks had reddened a bit. "Just throw your clothes in the hamper in my room. I'll wash them with mine when I do laundry."

"Which will hopefully be today," he added, eyeing the sweatpants with distaste. How could beggars be so critical?

I rolled my eyes. Then again, a quiet, helpful Vlad would have been even weirder.

Vlad reemerged from my room, looking almost as awkward as I felt about him wearing my clothes. "You've grown," he looked from the clothes he was wearing up to me.

"People tend to do that when they hit a growth spurt or two." I'd shot up in height during my sophomore year, and then again somewhere between my junior and senior years. When I took Sam to senior prom (as friends, by that time), I was more than a head taller than her.

"It really has been a while." It seemed like he was looking at me, but without really seeing me. Something about his face looked lost in memory. Maybe he was remembering being my age, maybe remembering me when he last saw me. Maybe he was even remembering whatever he had been doing these past four years. It unnerved me, to see those calculating eyes vacant in memory. It almost didn't seem like Vlad.

"Um, I'm going to go do laundry now." I ran past him to grab the laundry basket and detergent. I'd been intelligent enough to put aside a thing of change just for the sake of laundry. Grabbing a few quarters out and my keys, I dragged the hamper out the door. He didn't say anything else to me. Feeling a bit foolish, I took the time to lock the door behind me. Was that really needed? If someone tried to break in, I was sure that Vlad could very well take care of them. And locking the door wouldn't keep Vlad in by a long shot, even if he had been a normal human. It just felt better.

The apartment complex had its own laundry area. Since it was before noon on a Saturday, I figured that most other people who lived in the apartment (fellow college students) would be asleep. Seeing as it was also Valentine's Day, I figured those that were awake would be too busy making plans with significant others to do laundry.

I was in luck; only a couple other people were in the laundry room. I claimed the washing machine in the back corner, shoving the dirty clothes in and turning it on. As I watched the machine start up, I had time to think, which I really didn't feel like doing.

During those years, especially towards the beginning, I had wondered what happened to Vlad. He had made a big show of things before disappearing into space. Dad was the last one to see him, but he never wanted to talk about it. I overheard him telling Mom once how he felt like an idiot, and how Vlad had betrayed his trust and friendship. I never brought it up.

The news reporters were insane during that time. Of course they wanted to speak to me, and to my family and friends concerning me, but also about our family's connection with Vlad. Had I known all along that Vlad Masters was Plasmius? Were there ever any dirty dealings between us? Was it true that he still loved my mother? Did I ever think about joining him? It was during that time that I learned the art of political answers: replies to questions that were both vague and difficult to twist around.

Over time the people moved on, however. The reporters stopped coming and the news stopped covering my—our story.

I wondered if he'd seen any of the news reports, if he saw what sort of a monster they made him out to be. Vlad may have been a maniacal evil mastermind bent on personal gain, but I had to admit that he wasn't really a monster. Looking back, I wondered if he really would have been able to kill Dad, given that he had the chance. Compared to Pariah Dark or my dark self of that other timeline, Vlad was, well, human. Just like he seemed now.

I still thought about him during the past four years. Less so after I started college, but he crossed my mind once in a while. Just a curiosity of whatever happened. Without his schemes to stop, events like ghost hunting (what little there was at that point) just kind of fell in line with schoolwork and chores. I wouldn't say that I missed him, not at all, but the challenge had been exciting, if I look back in hindsight.

I calmed down from that weird flutter of nerves by the time the washing cycle began. I guessed it was time to go back and face Vlad again. The load would be ready to dry in a little less than an hour. Breathing a deep sigh, I trudged back, up the stairs, and to my door. I hesitated for a second, but then felt even stupider than when I'd locked the door.

When I opened the door, Vlad was in front of the TV, watching news and eating Frootloops. The sight made me choke back a laugh. He saw my amused expression and narrowed his eyes a little before turning back to the TV.

"It's the fourteenth of February?" He asked simply.

"Yes," I replied with a slight raise of an eyebrow as I closed the door.

"I guess I showed up at a bad time." I didn't really see what he meant, so I shrugged. Any time he showed up would have probably been a bad time, no matter what day it was. "Won't your girlfriend or whatever be unhappy if you have to spend time with an old man, rather than with her?"

I dropped the empty laundry basket by the door and walked back to the kitchenette/dining area to grab a glass of water. "I don't have a girlfriend. Or _anything else_, for that matter!" I raised my voice a little for the last part. I didn't even know what I meant by anything else, it just had to be clarified. Again, an example of letting my mouth run. I took a deep chug of the water and probably looked like I was pouting.

He let out a dry laugh. It was short, and I almost missed it, but a phantom of a smile came with it. And for a second I almost forgot who we were and our situation.

"Well, after I'm done with laundry, we can see about getting you some things. You said you had some money, right?" There was no way I'd be able to afford clothes and the sort of food he probably wanted to eat.

"A little less than $200 left."

I didn't know about him, but I could live on $200 in my pocket for a while. "Take a shower. There should be extra towels in the cabinet under the sink." Visible relief washed over his face. I imagined he really needed a shower, given how he looked (and smelled). "And I guess you can use my razor." That came out a little grudgingly. A man's razor is _his_ razor.

Vlad was in the bathroom within seconds. This time I did laugh a little. You'd think I'd have dangled some fancy, expensive steak in front of a dog.

I plopped down on my couch and looked around. He'd left the bowl of Frootloops sitting on the shelving that held the TV, which was still on the news channel. His shoes were placed neatly by the door, where my own shoes and backpack were laying strewn. There was an open soda on the dining table, next to my neatly-stacked homework. The man hadn't even been here for 24 hours yet, and you could already tell that someone else was here. I had the most unlikely roommate in this organized, sociopathic former-archenemy of mine. But really, the presence of another person wasn't that bad.

* * *

Random question: I have an incredible urge to write a PWP. Just senseless, pointless, plot-less, wanton porn. Here are my options: a (realistic) pet fetish with Danny as a cat, or a Vlad/Phantom/Danny threesome. I'm leaning a little more towards cat-Danny, just because I'm not too good at writing threesomes. Y'all's thoughts? (Yes, _y'all's_.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Comradery**

Random: I love how Vlad just picks Danny up and throws him around at will. *watching Torrent of Terror*  
My harem consists of Vlad and Mr. Crocker. I will totally rule the world. D  
This and the previous chapter seem so long to write, but hardly happens in them.  
I hate this chapter so much. Prepare for whiny Danny.

* * *

Chapter 3

Most students living on a campus without a car have to worry about public transportation when they want to get around, or have friends that live in the area. I, however, have the ability to turn invisible and fly, which makes travelling a lot easier. The bus is kind of scary around here.

By the time the laundry was finished drying, Vlad was clean and had shaved. With my razor. Note to self: he's getting his own. Today.

"You don't have a hair dryer?"

"Letting your hair air-dry won't kill you."

He muttered something under his breath as he continued to towel his hair off. I had the urge to throw his dry clothes at him, but held myself. Instead, I held them out like a complete gentleman and waited for him to take them. "That look on your face could spoil milk, little badger."

"Only so much I can do when I'm harboring a crazed-up fruit loop." The dialogue came naturally. I grinned as he rolled his eyes. Annoying the hell out of Vlad had always been fun when I was younger. It seemed that doing so was still fun. He shut the bathroom door in my face.

By the time he came out, he looked a lot better. His beard was shaved to the way it had been, and his still-damp hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. As he walked past me, I noticed how weird it was to smell my shampoo on someone else. Again, creepy.

"Where are we going?" He asked, sounding refreshed.

"Walmart," I answered, "if that's good enough for the high and mighty Vlad Masters."

He frowned. "Daniel, if you may recall, I lived with your father during my college years. I think I know how to go without certain luxuries. So long as they have basic clothing and hygiene items, I should survive."

Come to think of it, Vlad and Dad roomed together in college, didn't they? I wondered how they stood each other. Dad was anything but clean and organized, and still didn't get how to take care of himself. He got way too distracted. I wondered if Vlad knew how to cook and clean? Somebody had to when they were younger, right? And it sure wasn't Dad.

If he could, that would be useful. It didn't feel like something to ask a guy, though.

I pulled on my shoes, scuffing them against the floor to get them all the way on. As Vlad brought his shoes over to the couch so that he could tie his laces, I checked that the door was locked. I doubted that we would be gone long, but I can get pretty paranoid. Especially now, with this whole situation.

When I looked back over at him, he looked impatient, as if he had been the one waiting for me this whole time. I frowned back at him. Rings passed over us simultaneously as we transformed into our ghost halves.

"I see you stopped with that ridiculous catchphrase," he smirked.

I just narrowed my eyes and scowled deeper at him as we both turned intangible and flew through the ceiling. Good thing about living on the second floor. Outside, I made sure to fly high enough to become visible and not attract a crowd. I couldn't see Vlad, but I assumed that he'd be able to figure it out for himself.

I spent a lot of my first semester flying. It kept me out of the dorm, and it let me get to know the area. I knew that the store we were going to was a couple miles up the major freeway, and about a mile to the east. I knew where the restaurants were, the bookstores, just about everything within a few mile radius.

Vlad suddenly appeared next to me. I nodded in the direction we were headed and flew. Flying was one of those things I really liked about having ghost powers. Just flying was a very free feeling. It's something that humans can't do normally. People long to fly. I felt the wind whip past me as I sped up just for fun and figured that this was as close to being an astronaut as I'd ever be. I did a small barrel roll just for the heck of it. Flying for fun was one of those things that always made me smile.

I glanced back at Vlad, who was looking down at the city below. Tiny cars moved at a turtle's pace on the roads. The campus was close to downtown, so the roads twisted and turned in almost impossibly complex patterns. He looked up at me and I turned forward again.

Flying at that pace, we made it to the store in minutes. "Let's land back there." I pointed to the back parking lot before going invisible and finding a place to change back.

Going shopping with Vlad was something I never expected to do. Grabbing a cart, I imagined people who saw us thought of us as uncle and nephew, or something like that. Somehow I got the duty of pushing the cart while Vlad literally dragged it around. First was clothing, he stated. Even though it was near the door, food was last because refrigerated items would get too warm. I didn't even bother arguing. Everything I ate came in a box, went in a pantry, and had an expiration date a few years in the future.

It was really weird to see Vlad going through jeans and T-shirts. I guessed I'd never imagined him in anything other than a suit and bowtie. I'd thought he would have been at least a little awkward looking for "normal" clothes. But he looked perfectly at ease.

Then again, the guy was a cheesehead. Formal clothes and football never really went together.

These were my thoughts while I guarded the cart. Now I knew how my Dad felt whenever Mom dragged him shopping. I was bored out of my skull. Bored enough to notice the number of guys out, buying flowers or last minute cheap gifts. A shelf that I imagined used to be full of teddy bears with little hearts was almost empty, a few rejects lingering behind. There were a few couples walking hand in hand, some with small kids wandering beside them. It made me a little jealous, not having someone to spend the day with. I didn't like Valentine's Day.

I nearly fell over as Vlad dragged the cart out from under me to walk to another section. Luckily, I caught myself in time. He was too busy to look back and see the dirty look I gave him.

We wandered for the better part of two hours. Oddly enough, we got into a conversation about his college days. That's just how bored I was.

"Well, Maddie and I had to tutor Jack, else he never would have gotten through college! He got too distracted to actually listen in lectures. Judging from that mess of homework you had scattered on the table, I assume you inherited his study habits."

"Excuse me, I don't like math."

"If your grades in high school were any indication of your liking of a subject, I would guess that you hated every class." That was true, but he didn't need to know that.

"I just don't get math, okay?"

He continued looking through the produce section (if we were on produce, we had to be almost done, right?). "Dear boy, you're intelligent. You would probably do better in school if you put your mind to it. You and your father are terribly similar in that aspect."

That was the closest thing to a compliment for Dad that I ever heard come out of his mouth. I doubted I'd ever hear him say another one.

"When did you meet my dad?"

"Freshman year in college." He threw something green into the cart. "We were both interested in paranormal research, which is also how we both met Maddie. Here, put this somewhere safe." He handed me a carton of eggs.

"Do you still hate him?"

He paused, still not looking at me. "I realized a lot of things while I was away. I hated your father because he had been my best friend, and I felt jealous when Maddie chose him. Then the accident occurred. I blamed him for all of it. But now, I don't think I can say that I hate him. I'd been rather foolish. I threw away my two closest friends for what now seems so immature a reason." He sounded like he'd thought this all out before. He probably had. He'd had long enough to do it. "How has your family been?"

We talked about my family. Jazz was almost ready to graduate. She was in the top percent of her graduating class, at least. Of course, she could have graduated earlier, but she enjoyed college a little too much.

"What was she majoring in?"

"Psychology, of course. She plans to go to grad school and study adolescent psych, or something like that."

"Huh," he led the cart to the checkout lane, "it seems she had her career path planned out from a young age."

"You have no idea." I didn't even remember when Jazz started studying psychology. She's always been concerned with my friends and our problems. So I guess psychology came naturally for her? "Mom and Dad took over ghost hunting after I moved down here. Not like there's much left to do, now. They're still the same. Obsessed with ghosts." He probably wanted to hear more about my mom. After all, part of his world had revolved around her.

There was an older woman running the cash register we went to. She twittered like a schoolgirl and tried to make small talk with Vlad, who just smiled and conversed back. He said something that made her blush. I didn't get it. Was he really that attractive? He was the same age as my parents, which automatically made him old. I did get that he was kind of charismatic, in his own way. Before, I had thought that his money had most to do with it. But I had to admit that he did have some sort of appeal in his confidence. Once you got past (or didn't see) the entire 'crazy nut job' thing. If we hadn't been enemies, we would have been sure allies. If he, you know, hadn't tried to kill my dad and steal my mom. On several occasions.

But attractive? No.

I was two seconds away from dragging him from the cash register and woman running it when he finally took his change and dragged the cart behind him. Again, taking me with it. Except this time I did hit the ground. He stopped and looked back at me.

"Coming, Danny?"

I muttered a few curses under my breath as I got up and brushed myself off. The cash register woman gave a polite giggle. My face reddened as I stomped off to follow Vlad.

As soon as we were out of sight of the registers, he let out a sigh. "Well, that was tiring."

"As if you weren't enjoying it."

"Enjoying what?" He looked over at me as we rounded the corner to go behind the store. I didn't see any people, which was good.

"Flirting with that lady. You seemed pretty into it."

There was genuine surprise on his face. "I wasn't flirting. I was merely making conversation. The last woman I ever sincerely flirted with was, well, your mother."

An uncomfortable shudder went up my spine. "Whatever, let's just go back."

I hauled a number of the plastic bags out of the cart and transformed. He could take the heavy stuff. It was all his stuff anyway.

We had to fly a little slower with the bags on hand. After all, a carton of eggs falling out of the sky and onto the freeway would have caused a wreck. That would have been cool to look at and an awesome prank, but didn't really seem like a good idea at the time.

I welcomed the dimmer light of the apartment. Setting the bags on the table (and careful not to set it on my homework, which was still due Monday), I wiped beads of sweat from my forehead. It was warm outside. Vlad materialized behind me as I changed back.

I seriously had no idea what half the stuff we brought back was. But something in there smelled like food. My stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten today.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the sound. "Tell you what, if you clean up that closet of yours a little, I'll cook lunch. I made sure to get hangers, so put them to use."

"Stop snooping through my stuff!" I yelled, which didn't make any sense. If he was going to live here, then it was going to end up being a shared closet. Which brought us back to the problem of space. If things stopped being awkward, we'd have to talk about that.

He held the hangers out, face not changing. Then again, as far as I knew, his Plasmius face had two expressions: angry, and messed up after someone (ideally, me) beat him. I grabbed them and stomped off as he transformed back. I would admit that I was acting a bit childish. But this man, of all people, frustrated me the most. He knew how to make me angry, and probably enjoyed it.

I continued muttering as I set to my work. T-shirts weren't meant for hangers. T-shirts were supposed to lie rumpled in some place or other. I had very mixed feelings when I could see a sizeable amount of the floor. On one hand, it was amazing to see that the floor still existed. On the other hand, I didn't really want to be cleaning. And this entire situation had 'bad idea' written all over it.

I could still kick him out. If I did that, then all of my troubles would be over.

But then I'd feel horrible for some reason. Stupid conscience.

My stomach made a loud noise when the smell of warm food drifted into the room. I hadn't eaten a meal cooked by another person (fast food aside) since I came back to campus from winter break. I caught my mouth watering a little. No, I wouldn't let myself be swayed by food! I was above that.

Unfortunately, my stomach had other ideas. The smell got really strong suddenly and I could feel my reason snap. Looking like some sort of zombie from a monster movie, I headed to the kitchenette, where Vlad was cooking chicken. Again, my mouth watered. It wasn't steak or fried or anything, but it was meat, and meat had never smelled so good.

"Are you finished?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Almost," I stammered. The shirts were hung, but the pants were still in their respective pile. I assumed he wanted me to fold those or something.

"It should be about five more minutes." I didn't think my stomach could handle that, but I headed back to fold the pants anyway, subdued. I almost hated myself, being led around like a dog on a leash by food.

It felt like an hour of jean-folding before Vlad stuck his head in the room. "Lunch time, Daniel."

I was at the dining table in seconds. I recognized grilled chicken and potatoes, but not the green stuff. But I could ignore the green stuff. This time I couldn't hide the drool. Stupid traitor of a stomach.

Vlad sat across the table from me. "Well, dig in."

Holy cow, the food was good. I guess that answered my question if he could cook or not.

"I guess you like it?"

I gave a hurried nod. It probably wasn't very appetizing to watch me eat, but hey, I was showing my appreciation in my own way. I hadn't even realized how hungry I was.

"Don't expect something like this all the time."

It's funny, I never pictured myself sharing a meal with Vlad. If this was four years ago, I wouldn't have believed it. I'd have laughed. But I guess people do change over time. Situations change.

The only problem was he wouldn't let me leave until I ate the green stuff, which I found out was broccoli. Yuck.

::::

I spent most of the day in front of the TV while Vlad set about organizing. It was kind of like having a maid. Except this maid was a forty-something-year-old guy who whined about how messy I kept things. Hey, he was the one who wanted an organized closet.

"Daniel, you do realize that you have a dresser, right?"

"Is that what that thing is?" I'd known it was a dresser, but currently it was a shelf and storage space for textbooks and school supplies.

He muttered curses under his breath. I thought I heard the word 'cake'. Why the man cursed using various food items I would never know. It was kind of like how Mr. Lancer used to use book titles.

Normally I would have been against Vlad touching my things. But I was on a full stomach, which meant time to hibernate. Plus, if he was volunteering to clean my room, more power to him. So I decided to ignore the sounds of construction coming from my room. If one of the neighbors complained, then I'd deal with it.

I made pancakes for dinner. Vlad raised an eyebrow at this, but it was one of the few things I knew how to make where I actually used the stove. Plus, in the Fenton household, pancakes were an all-day food.

I hardly recognized my room when I stepped in it later that evening. It was clean. All of my jeans which I'd stacked on the floor were in drawers. Mine and Vlad's shirts were hanging in the closet. My things that had previously occupied the dresser were stacked neatly on the bookshelf. It was amazing.

I had a weird thought about how it must feel to be newlyweds, but pushed it away. That was gross.

Deciding it was time to stop procrastinating, I sat down to do my homework again. Vlad was relaxing in front of the TV. I figured that if he could tackle that monster of a room, I could at least try math again.

That didn't stop me from leaping when my phone rang.

"Hey, Danny," Sam's voice came from the other side of the line. I hadn't actually heard her voice in over a month. We'd both been busy. It was nice to hear her, but it reminded me how much I missed her.

"Hey, Sam, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just wanted to call and say happy Valentine's. Do anything today?"

I really wanted to tell her about Vlad. I needed to tell someone. But I stopped myself. I had no doubt that she would be the first one I told. But now wasn't the time. I wasn't ready to say it, and she wasn't ready to hear it.

"Not really. I worked," I felt bad lying, "ate some food, watched TV, and now I'm doing homework." The same homework that was bugging me for the past couple of days. "You?"

"I went on a date."

My heart stopped beating for a little. "Really?" I asked, choking a bit.

She sounded sheepish. "Yeah, with that TA that I was telling you about. Chris?"

I felt pangs in my stomach. I knew it was unfounded jealousy. I knew that Sam and I were just friends. I knew that we'd tried being more. I knew it didn't work. But I couldn't help feeling that sick tightening in my stomach. "Where'd you go?" I tried to sound interested.

"Dinner, movies. Pretty traditional date. Did I tell you that he's a complete gorehound?"

"No, you hadn't mentioned that." As far as I knew, she'd only mentioned him in that one email. Where she only commented that he looked good.

I guessed that she could sense my unease. "Look, Danny, I'm sorry for hiding it from you. I didn't even mean to, I just couldn't find a way to say it."

"It's alright, Sam. We're friends, remember? And that's how I see you."

I said what she wanted to hear, and she took it at that, even if she knew it wasn't alright. I wasn't even sure why it wasn't alright. I didn't like her beyond as friends, and she didn't like me in that way. But that still didn't stop this possessive feeling.

"I just had to find the courage to tell you," she paused. "You're my best friend, Danny. I love you. And I want you to be okay with this." What was _this_? Were they serious? How did she know that _this_ relationship with _this_ guy was anything more than a fling? How the hell long had they been dating, anyway?

"I am, Sam. I'm okay with it." I put on my best face.

"Thanks, Danny."

"But hey, if this guy turns out to be a complete jerk, just tell me. Tucker and I will wail on his butt."

She laughed. "I'd pay to see you try."

I laughed, too. "Well, I really do need to get back to this. Goodnight, Sam."

"Night, Danny."

I hung up the phone. My nose itched and my eyes felt hot. I wasn't going to cry, though. Especially not with Vlad still in the room. I almost cried in anger when a sniff left me. Vlad buried his face in the newspaper, pretending not to notice.

"I'm going to take a shower," I prayed my voice wasn't as shaky as I thought it was.

"Hn," he answered, obviously making a point not to see my face.

I didn't even wait for the water to warm up before plunging in to the shower. I couldn't tell if those were tears or droplets of water running down my face. I didn't understand. I didn't love her like that. I knew it clearly. But somehow, I was still frustrated. Jealous.

Jealous of what? Our break-up was mutual. But neither of us dated anybody since then. I hadn't been interested in anybody else. But there she was, moving on with someone else. I should have been happy for her. I desperately wanted to be. But there was something preventing me from moving on. It was childish. It was upsetting. I didn't even know who I was upset with. With her? No, I couldn't be mad at her for being happy. With him? That wouldn't make sense either, since I didn't know the guy. That left myself.

Stupid little Danny was mad at himself for losing the girl he didn't even like.

I scrubbed shampoo into my hair so hard that it was starting to hurt my scalp. I finished hurriedly and decided I was going to bed. My bed. Vlad be damned. I barely took the time to dry my hair as I quickly went straight to my room and shoved the door closed behind me. It gave a satisfying slam. I continued fuming.

Stupid me, stupid jealousy, stupid emotions. Stupid college, stupid Vlad, stupid whole world. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

A while later there was a knock at the door. "Daniel," Vlad opened it and stepped in, "are you alright?" I muttered in a half-assed attempt to answer. "Do you need to talk?"

"No," I bit back at him, hoping he would get the hint and go away.

"Danny," he stood there, firmly. "I know that it hurts right now, but you're young. You'll get over it. There are plenty of other girls out there."

"Shut up!" I burst at him, screaming. Like he was one to talk. Obsessing over my mom for twenty years. "Stop treating me like a kid! And you're not my dad! Stop trying to be!" I don't even know why I did it, aside from in an eruption of anger, but I threw one of the pillows at him. He swatted it to the side easily. He looked angry suddenly. I wanted him to yell at me, to give me a reason to fight back, to scream. He looked like he was going to say something.

Instead, he closed his mouth and silently left the room, closing the door behind him.

Again I was alone in the dark. I felt like I was back in high school, fed up with something or other. I didn't know how long I was brooding.

I hit the pillow I still had a few times. Each time I felt a little rage seep away.

Resignation eventually set in. The angry tears stopped flowing. Yes, I was mad at myself for lingering on the past. Yes, I loved Sam, but like the best friend she was and like the cool sister I wish I had. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I willed my heart to slow down a bit. I just needed to blow off that steam. The adult thing to do would be to get over it. There was no use in spoiling our friendship because I was jealous. That would make me—that would make me like Vlad.

Was this how Vlad felt when Mom picked Dad? This burning feeling. Did his hands shake like mine did? Did he will the tears not to fall? Did he have to put up the accepting face? Did he have the same pain in his chest back then?

I felt pitiful suddenly. There was no more anger. I wasn't sad, either. I was just tired, my energy spent. A headache was starting to come on.

I shouldn't have yelled at Vlad. I realized that much as my head cooled off. Bad-mood Danny could be kind of a jerk. But I couldn't go out and apologize. After all, I'd just thrown a tantrum.

And he could have yelled back at me. But he didn't.

I'd apologize in the morning. Until then I really had some thinking to do.

* * *

HOLY CARP, why is het so hard to write?  
Guh, random Danny throwback to emo-hormonal-high-school tantrum.


	4. Chapter 4

**Comradery**

There are way too many fluffy slash manga moments I could do with this. Resisting temptation. As it is, relationship's moving faster than I wanted it to.

Sorry this took a bit longer. Finite mathematics exam + statistics exam = less than four hours of sleep per night for studying. D8 I hate math so much… then we got a really bad storm and the Internet went out. Huzzah.

I'm starting to get behind. Oh noes.

* * *

Chapter 4

"…_you're not my dad! Stop trying to be!"_

I stayed up most of the night after that confrontation. Sitting on the couch, staring at the muted television, I thought about it over and over again. Daniel had talked to that Samantha girl he hung around with back in high school. After that, he threw a tantrum. From what I surmised, she was dating somebody else and Daniel was jealous. Frankly, I'd assumed that they were dating long-distance when I arrived. Apparently I was wrong. And now the boy was shut up in his room, throwing a fit.

It wasn't my intention to try and be a parent when I went to talk to him. I merely wanted to give him the option of letting it out. I had been through a similar situation around his age. But I'd forgotten that people Daniel's age are not interested in hearing about other people's experiences. Simply put, due to their own pride, their problems can only be solved by themselves. I had that same stubborn foolhardy at that age. He just needed some time to himself.

It wasn't that I wanted to be his father. Years ago, I would have loved for him to accept me as such a figure. But now it seemed wrong. I just wanted to be his… friend? Was that the right word? I didn't know anymore. I realized a while ago that when things concerned this boy, I had to plan for the unexpected. He was the one pawn that never went according to the plans.

And now, I was confused about him. I used to want him as a son. But now he was older. Somehow that made a difference.

"_Stop treating me like a kid!"_

Daniel was not a child anymore. That was what had surprised me the most. He had grown a great deal, physically and mentally. He was taller, now. He had definition in his muscles. His frame was no longer that of an awkward teenager trying to make fit of his own body. He looked comfortable in his own skin. He was an adult.

The boy was a paradox unto me. I had expected him to kick me out the moment I arrived. But rather than act purely on his emotions, he let me stay. He had done a great deal of growing up. Despite this, however, he was still Jack and Maddie's son, young enough to be my own child. Because of this, it was hard for me to think of him as an adult, and surprising when he acted with maturity. This tantrum of his, however, was a throwback to those older days. He must have hurt. I remembered being in those shoes. I couldn't claim to know exactly what he was feeling, but I was probably the closest of everyone else to it. I had loved Maddie; I still did. But resignation set in and I found that I could live without needing her. I think that was the hardest part of it: realizing that I did not need her like I had thought.

Instead, this boy filled a void that I didn't even know existed. He was my rival, the good to my evil ways. Without him, that year of my life would have been exactly like the twenty before that. And without him, I wouldn't have been able to come to terms with myself.

And here we were again, meeting through my own instigation. I had thought out all other possibilities. I couldn't bear to stay on the run any longer. I was tired. And of all places I could go, this place felt like the best choice. I knew that Daniel would seek solitude from the life he previously had. I knew that he would go to a place where he could be normal. And if he could return to normalcy, I could as well. It was by some sick, twisted master's hand that I would feel most comfortable with Daniel. And that was how I felt: comfortable. It almost felt like when Jack and I had roomed together, and a couple of times I forgot just how old I'd gotten. I enjoyed the banter that we shared this day. The old nicknames and childish quips even felt refreshing to hear. I had only been with him for twenty-four hours, but I had felt a belonging that I had never felt before.

I'd long ago realized that I was as much a pawn in some chess master's greater game as Daniel was. I could fight all I wanted against the idea of fate, but it was by some design that our paths would be so entangled.

So did I really want him as a son anymore? Not really. I knew that I would never have a happy family like I'd wanted. As a comrade, as an equal on the battlefield? I had no more battles, no more ambitions to fight. Then what?

It bothered me that I couldn't figure it out. Things had been so laid out, what relationship I wanted with him, his mother, and sister. Now things were getting more complex. I didn't have every one of my emotions mapped out. There was an intensity to my need for this comfort I'd found. It was becoming something that I would fight to keep, need be.

It was this unnamed desperation that was beginning to scare me.

::::

I didn't know what to expect when I woke up that morning. I shuffled out of my room, brain numb from the night before. I saw Vlad right away, asleep sitting up on the couch.

His face looked so unguarded. It was a side of Vlad I had never seen. He looked relaxed.

I gave a deep sigh. Apologizing would be awkward. They always were.

I took a full inventory on what was in the pantry and refrigerator. We were going to have bacon and eggs for breakfast, judging from my ability to identify things in stock. At this rate, we were probably going to run out of eggs soon.

He woke up as the bacon started smelling good. "I smell food."

"Genius," I snorted as he got up to see what I was doing. "I'm attempting breakfast. Hopefully it'll be edible. I've never done this."

"It looks fine," he commented, checking my handiwork. His hair was still a mess from sleeping. "But the edges of the eggs are starting to brown. Watch them."

I gave the sunny-side up eggs a few more seconds before scooping them with the spatula and putting them on the two plates. I liked mine with the yolks runny. Vlad didn't say anything to object.

The bacon was starting to crisp, but was still juicy. It was probably time to take those off the pan.

I hadn't realized how close Vlad was behind me until some grease jumped off the pan and landed on my hand. I'd barely gasped as the hot liquid burned me before he grabbed my wrist and shoved my hand under the faucet.

My face heated up. That was pretty embarrassing of a situation.

"Ignore me, save the food."

Scoffing, he probably figured that I wasn't mortally wounded. "It'll probably just be red for a little while," he said as he separated the bacon onto the plates.

I turned off the water and wiped my wet hand on my shirt. It stung a little, but wasn't anything serious. Now or never, Danny. "Look, Vlad, I'm sorry for yelling at you. You didn't deserve it." I was about to elaborate on how childish I'd been, but he interrupted me.

"It's quite alright, Badger," he replied simply.

I couldn't help but to smile a little.

::::

Awkward situation over, and my chest feeling a bit lighter, I went back to homework. Third time's the charm, after all. Granted, bad things tended to happen every time I tried to complete it. Vlad, Sam… what, were my parents going to suddenly burst in the door as a surprise visit?

I didn't want to think about that.

I banged my pencil against the table, staring at the sheets of paper. For some reason, my scratch work didn't look like the example problems in the textbook. I thought for a couple seconds and jotted something down on the last problem I worked on. Thinking a few more seconds, I erased the entire thing. That was a step in the opposite direction.

"Do you need help?" Vlad was looking over my shoulder, kind of reminding me of Jazz. She had the habit of watching me study. It was kind of annoying, no matter who did it.

"You want to do my homework?" I was only half-joking.

He frowned. "I'm not going to do your homework. But I can tutor you."

Huh? "You can?" I put the pencil down and stared at him. The pencil was chewed up near the eraser. There was probably more drool than eraser on it.

He sat across from me. "Sure, just let me review over it. It's been a few years." Yeah, because dinosaurs roamed and parachute pants were in style a few years ago.

My foot tapped out a tune while he glanced over the textbook pages. "Why are you helping me, anyway?" It was just curiosity. I couldn't see why my grades really concerned him.

"Perhaps because you're letting me stay with you in your apartment and I'm grateful?" There was still a condescending tone in his voice. He saw me narrow my eyes. "Habit," he answered. Fine, I'd let it slide this time. "I could turn the question back at you, though. Why are you helping me?"

I didn't like how good he was at turning the tables. Suddenly I was the one at a loss for words. Stupid Vlad.

"Okay, which problems are you having trouble with?"

"Problem one."

He held in a groan. Something told me that he regretted offering his help.

To his credit, he worked slowly with me. We started with simple linear depreciation (which I kind of remembered from high school). I remembered that whole 'y = mx + b' formula, but had no idea what it meant. I never cared. But I had to hand it to him: the guy could be patient if he wanted to. Granted I'd never seen him try to be patient before.

"I'll work through problem two with you."

"But that's not one of the assigned problems."

"I know. But I'm using it to show you how to do it. I want you to be able to do the actual assigned problems on your own."

I slumped against the table. "It'd be easier if you did it."

"It probably would," he replied, "but I can't exactly do your exams for you, can I?"

A smile came on my face. "Well, actually-" His disapproving frown shut me up. "You know, back in high school, you would have loved if I asked you to help me cheat on an exam."

"Yes, but things have changed drastically since then. My goals back then were to turn you into a willingly evil little son and apprentice."

"What are your goals now?" I asked lightly.

"To live," he put simply. "I want to be able to live in peace."

That put a damper on my mood.

"Now here, you need to define your variables."

I sat down and concentrated on the math problems. After a couple of attempts, I got the second problem right. Then to the assigned first problem. This was tedious. Math was tedious. There was only one right answer, and if you screwed up anywhere along the way, even the smallest detail, there was no saving it. Everything had to be perfect. But despite this, somehow, I was starting to get it. I didn't want to think that it was because Vlad was teaching me. But he was unhurried about it, waiting and making sure that I understood before moving on. It was admittedly better than the impersonal droning atmosphere of the classroom. No one wanted to stand out, and no one wanted to stay late, so no one asked the teacher to go over things again.

"You got it right," Vlad smiled. "I must be a genius to teach you math."

"Shut up! I'd get on my own if I tried." I pulled the book closer and started on the next problem. It was a variation on the same formula used in the first. _Come on Danny, just slow down and think it out. You did one just like it._

It continued like that for about an hour. I did the problems slowly, and if I had questions, Vlad would walk me through to find the answers. When I came to newer material, he would teach me how to do it.

It really was weird having someone teach me like this. My family had been pretty hands-off about helping me with my homework. Mom and Dad were always busy with their research and inventions when I was younger, and Jazz was convinced that if I didn't learn all of it on my own, I wouldn't get anywhere. Sam and Tucker were usually in the same situation I was in. And when they did know something enough to teach me, we usually got distracted somehow.

This was kind of what Vlad wanted from me back then, wasn't it? Except completely different. He wanted to take me under his wing and teach me. In a way, he was. For a moment, I wondered if this was part of some extensive, manipulative plan of his. Was he just getting me to trust him?

He sincerely looked proud when I finished the work. It was probably a first for him, to be proud of someone else. I really didn't think this was some fiendish plot. I wouldn't have put it past the 'him' of four years ago, to go through all these motions for a plan. But I didn't think that was the case this time. Maybe it was how weak and tired he looked just a couple of days ago, when he first got here. Maybe it was the way he opened up, didn't act like a paranoid nut job.

Celebratory lunch for me actually learning was instant ramen. Back to the non-perishable foods. I kind of missed the good food, but this was fine. It felt normal. Except for Vlad being there. That still felt off. But I guess not in a bad way.

My entire view of him was changing. Even the 'him' of four years ago seemed much more human, now. I'd grown up and was willing to accept that he could change. I was willing to accept that I was changing, too.

"Daniel, can we go to the campus library?"

I stared at him. Libraries and I never got along. Too many books. "I guess. Why?"

"Because, frankly, while you're in class I'm pretty much stuck here. Though I suppose I could look for a job."

"Yeah, that's something we need to talk about sometime. But sure, we can go." I felt like I needed to go out a little, anyway. Walk off breakfast and lunch. "It's across campus. Walk or fly?"

He paused for a second. "I really wouldn't mind walking."

"Let's go, then." I got up and stretched. Life was definitely less boring with him here. Time moved a little quicker, almost. I had someone to talk to, and the apartment didn't seem so isolated.

I gave Vlad a mini tour of what I knew. The apartment was off in one of the corners of the campus. I didn't really know much about the buildings around that area. Most of my classes were in a different part of campus. "That's the psychology building, I think, and the one next to it is the English building," I pointed to the respective buildings. I had class in the English one. "Over there's the… I think it's history? And way over that way are the math and science buildings." There were several science buildings. I'd stared at a campus map for almost fifteen minutes, looking for the correct place my biology class was in before finding it. But I wasn't going to tell him that. Tucker and Sam already called me 'clueless' enough. For whatever reason.

"And there's the library!" I was happy when it finally came into view. It was humid. "The building on the other side of it has a lot of fast food places."

"And you would know that," he commented.

I nodded. "Yes, I would. Growing boy's got to eat, you know."

His eyes rolled upwards.

The library, usually pretty chilly, was warmer than the outside. Temperatures had been in the 90's when I started school back in August. Now it was probably in the 60's somewhere. People were bundled up in layers. Personally, I felt fine. I didn't know why everyone thought it was so cold. Winter in Amity Park had snow. This was nothing.

Vlad's eyes were wandering as we climbed the steps from the entrance hall to the lobby. I knew where the computer lab was. That was about it. I found the map of the library and stared at it. I had no idea where he wanted to go. I just hoped it wouldn't take as long as shopping had. At least then I had things to look at. Books were boring.

He looked at the map quickly, pointed somewhere, and started walking. I followed him up the spiraled stairs to the second floor. He paused for a few seconds to check the words on the ends of the shelves. We were in classic literature. I guessed he had a particular book in mind. That was how we spent the better part of half an hour.

"Why did I need to come with you?"

"Aside from the fact that I didn't know where the library was? I assume that I need a student card to check books out. And as I am not a student, that's where you come in."

"Glad to be useful."

He handed his collection of books to me as we neared the counter. I caught titles like "Crime and Punishment" and something by Mark Twain. What kind of person read books like those? I mean, besides old bachelors who used to live alone with their cat.

The man at the counter looked at me strangely when I put the books down and fumbled for my student ID. It was probably obvious that the books weren't for me.

::::

That night, after dinner was done and over with, and after my phone call from home (I had to warn Vlad to stay _very_ quiet before I answered the phone), I got to get back on my computer and finally email Tucker back. Vlad was, dare I say, _curled up_ on _my_ couch with his behemoth of a book. The blanket I'd used the first night he arrived was carelessly on his lap. The only sounds were my typing and muttering, and his occasional page flips. The situation should have been more uncomfortable than it was. It was weird, I could admit that fully. But I wasn't tense, and this silence wasn't awkward. We were closer than I'd ever imagined we'd be. Closer was a weird word to describe it, but comfortable sounded stranger. I supposed the possible permanence of the situation was setting in. Was it really permanent?

"Hey Vlad, you were talking about getting a job earlier?"

"Of course, Daniel," he shut the book and looked over at me. "I imagine I should help pay for the bills and all."

Obviously. "What kind of job were you going to get?" What kind of job could he do?

"I'm not really sure, to tell the truth. I can't get a job in association with the school without being a student or a background check, so that rules out most on-campus jobs. I'll have to look around, maybe work retail." I couldn't imagine that. "Anything would be better than working at a fast food restaurant, like back in college."

That, I snickered at.

He frowned a little. "Where do you work, then?"

"Campus bookstore. Mostly stocking shelves and random odd jobs."

"Hn," he answered simply.

I paused a bit, wondering how to ask this next part. "If we… well, my lease with this room ends after June. If we save up enough money, how about moving into a two-bedroom?" My stomach fell when the words came out. It just sounded odd. Me and Vlad, talking about moving into a bigger apartment.

We were really doing this, weren't we? I'd put this off as long as I could, but it needed to be addressed. We, yes, _we_ were starting to plan for the future. Together. I didn't want to think about how this would affect me later on. What about when my parents found out, like I knew they would? How about after I finished college? Would there ever be a time when he could live as himself without worry or fear of being found?

"That would be nice."

Again, a really simple answer to a question with so many meanings and layers to it that it made an onion seem shallow. But I had to agree. A two-bedroom would be nice.

* * *

Writing Vlad feels difficult. I tried to make him more verbose than Danny. Because he really is. And intelligent, with bigger words and longer phrases. And metaphors. Or whatever they are. And while writing as Danny, I break grammatical rules that I normally adhere to very strictly. Blargh.

Crime and Punishment is one of my favorite books ever. Take that.

Four chapters to cover three days. What.


	5. Chapter 5

**Comradery**

Now rated T for a… somewhat more adult/teenage situation.

Sorry for that slight hiatus. Rest assured that I was working on it. There was way too much "real life" stuff going on. Still way too much going on.

I went back to fact check against chapter 4 and realized that I actually hadn't finished chapter 4. 0__o I mean, all I would have had was filler, but still. At that particular place, it cut uncomfortably between sections.

I am in SUCH a musical mood.

* * *

Chapter 5

My blanket on the couch didn't smell right. It didn't smell like me. The familiar smell of all my stuff was interrupted abruptly by this other scent. I could only assume that meant that it smelled like Vlad. It wasn't particularly cold in the room, so I could have gone without a blanket, but I was the type who slept best with one.

I couldn't describe what it smelled like. Muskier than I was used to. Not like an old person, like my grandparents. It wasn't a nasty body odor like the boys' locker room after gym class either, but it bothered me. Something about it bothered me that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

::::

Something was uncomfortable when I woke up that morning. My body felt warmer than usual, but really, _really_ good. With a slight moan I opened my eyes slowly. My pajama pants felt a little tight, though.

I shot up, noticing the tenting between my legs. Face red, I looked over towards the kitchenette, where Vlad was reading a newspaper, back turned to me. Without a word I dashed towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I was surprised my neighbors hadn't complained about the extra noise yet.

It was probably obvious what my problem was. What else would it be?

I turned the water faucet on cold, hurriedly stripped, and plunged into the shower. Waking up with an erection was normal for a male my age, but that didn't make it right in front of other people. I hadn't even had a sexual dream, for crying out loud! Not that I could remember, at least.

If Vlad had even so much as glanced at me, he would have seen it. I really didn't want to leave the shower. I wanted to melt into a puddle of slime and sink into the drain. Okay, he was a (somewhat) logical person (sometimes). So he had to know that it was normal, right?

That didn't make me feel better in the least.

I shivered under the cold water, squeezing my eyes shut and thinking of things to make it go away. Sad puppies. Zombies. Math equations. The satirical messages behind Mark Twain's writings. My dad in a swimsuit!

My body calmed itself down eventually. I still didn't want to leave the bathroom. What time was it, anyway? My alarm hadn't gone off, yet, but I'd have to leave the bathroom eventually. Usually I set it to go off half an hour before class started. I had an hour of class at noon (math), and then an hour and a half after that (history). It would be the first time leaving Vlad alone in the apartment.

I set about washing my hair. It felt safe enough to turn the warm water on. I thought I was over it. Good. It wasn't like I was going to jerk off with someone in the next room.

After a few more minutes, I heard a knock on the door. "Daniel, the alarm on your phone just went off." That would be my wake-up call, then. I guess that told me the time. 11:30 AM.

"T-thanks," I stuttered. After turning off the water, I hurriedly dried myself off. I ran to the bedroom closet to pick out clothes. It was still weird having everything laid out. My hair was still damp when I finally exited, dressed.

"I made toast," Vlad pointed at a plate on the counter. It still had a couple pieces of toast, a light spread of butter on top. I didn't usually have time to eat before class, but this made my stomach growl.

His eyes were on me and I blushed. I was being childish again.

The clock on the wall caught my eye. 11:45.

"I'm late!" I grabbed my textbook and homework off the table, ran to my bag at the door, and shoved them in. Turning around, I kicked my shoes on and grabbed a piece of toast. "Thanks for the toast, Vlad!" I shoved the corner in my mouth. I really needed my hands. "Byuh!" I said with a full mouth and raced out the door, shutting it behind me. The stairs rattled as I made my way down them. I could taste a bit of warm butter in my mouth. Slowing down, I bit through the bread and chewed. I could really get used to this.

My hair had almost dried in the sun when I made it to my math class. I poked my head in. The teacher hadn't made it, yet. It was about two minutes before class, anyway. Just in time. I sat on the edge near the front, but not actually in the front row. This teacher believed in going until the last minute, and my next class was going to start whether or not I was there.

I felt pretty accomplished as the teacher came in and we passed up our homework. It was complete, and I didn't feel like a complete idiot. The stupid assignment had lasted through a big change in my life.

Class droned on. I copied down everything the teacher wrote on the board, but her voice was boring. I swore that one of the requirements for teaching had to be a monotonous voice. That or an incredibly thick accent that was almost impossible to understand. I started doodling in the margins to pass the time. There was my Danny Phantom symbol, and there were my thoughts on this class. How fun.

I wondered what Vlad was doing. Probably reading, still. He said that he was going to look for a job sometime. Where? And how? I know they listed some jobs near the school in the campus newspaper, but those were more student-oriented jobs. I supposed retail would be better. Maybe at that Walmart. Then he could flirt with that woman all he wanted.

I hadn't realized how hard I was pressing the pencil into the paper until a hole appeared and my lead broke. Clicking the end, another sliver of graphite appeared and I continued my doodles.

The teacher finally broke class. Before everyone else could get out of their seats, I was out the door. Travel light, and get out the door fast. Mission accomplished. My history class was a couple buildings away, in an auditorium that was disconnected from the main complex. I'd wandered around a while before someone came up and asked if I was lost. Imagine my embarrassment when they pointed out the auditorium that I was standing not twenty feet from the entrance of.

There were bold, colorful signs up now, denoting the identity of the building. Apparently I wasn't the only one who had trouble.

History was incredibly dull. I didn't really care about what happened in the late 1800's. I barely cared what was happening on the news today.

I wondered what Vlad was going to make for dinner. I think we'd exhausted most of the "fancy cooking" until I got another paycheck. I offhandedly realized that it was a little selfish for me to assume he was going to cook. As Sam would put it, I was becoming increasingly sedentary. Which was fine, if you asked me. Then again, looking at our situation again, he could damn well do housework. I had to work tonight.

Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? The manager had decided on 3:00-7:00 for my shift. That wasn't very long, but still. It didn't give me much time for lunch between this class and work. Just enough time to run back to the apartment to drop off my stuff. And not to mention that it was the closing shift. Closing at 6:30 meant that 7:00 was only a possible time to leave. If closing work took longer, that was too bad.

I liked it more than opening duty, though. Opening meant waking up early.

Something, something, reconstruction. Something else, something else, industrialization. My notes were going to be interesting to look at later on. Ugh, this was boring. Stupid core curriculum requirements.

I had a page and a half of scribbled shorthand notes in my binder by the time class ended. Again, a quick exit. At times, I wondered if it might be easier just to fly places. It would definitely make things quicker. But there was always the chance of being seen. How nobody ever saw me transform while I was ghost hunting was beyond me. Come summer, though, I may change my mind. Going ghost may not have completely sheltered me from the temperature, but it sure helped. And 100+ degree temperatures and I did not agree with each other.

I unlocked the door to my apartment and pushed it open. I might have surprised Vlad. He had a very annoyed look on his face, and his book was on the floor.

"Can't stay too long, need to go to work." I dropped my bag on the floor. My shoulders felt lighter. I stripped off my shirt on the way to the closet, digging out my work shirt. We had a designated uniform shirt. That was lame. I threw it on, feet not stopping. I was surprised I didn't run into anything.

"Without eating lunch?" Vlad raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I have a granola bar." I produced one of the aforementioned bars from the pantry. I opened the end and shoved it in my mouth.

He frowned. "Why is it that every time I've seen you today, you have had food sticking out of your mouth?" I made an ungrateful noise in return. Not really a reply, but a noise. "And for that matter, if you don't eat during a busy day, you're liable to make yourself sick. Have you ever heard of hypoglycemia?"

No, I hadn't. I took the bar out of my mouth. "Notice how what you just said contradicts what you said before that?" Food back in mouth. Chew.

He growled. "You are the most frustrating—never mind. Go to work."

I grinned. Annoying him was a perfectly good reason to stop by before work. I waved as I closed the door behind me. It was very rare for me to win one of our verbal battles. I had to enjoy it while it lasted. I made quick time walking to the bookstore. My mood was uncharacteristically sunny, which was probably why my coworkers gave me weird looks when I came in smiling. They wouldn't understand, even if I told them.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, Danny," one girl commented. "Date go well?"

I frowned. "I didn't go on a date! I told Marcus an emergency came up!" My stupid manager liked to spread gossip if he could. I swore that he did it for his own entertainment.

"Sure. What kind of emergency?"

"Family stuff!"

"Hey Fenton, we have textbooks that need to be shelved!"

I silently thanked God or whatever deity wanted to take credit for this distraction.

There was a box full of chemistry textbooks. Most students had already bought their books in January, but there were always a number of them who waited until after the first cycle of tests to buy one. I was one of them, I had to admit. But come on! $150 for a textbook? Add in the fact that they were incredibly heavy hardcover books. Biology wasn't much better.

I found the hole in the shelf where the beginning Chemistry textbooks were supposed to be. After locating my target, I somehow got the box on a dolly and wheeled it out. I was probably the lankiest guy on staff. Heck, some of the girls had more muscle tone than I did. But they probably spent all of their free time in that fancy recreation center that my tuition was helping to pay for, despite that I hadn't stepped foot in there.

"Excuse me, can you help me find my books?"

This was pretty much what I did at work. Stocked shelves and helped customers find whatever they were looking for. I didn't do the register, which was fine with me. I didn't answer the phone, which was also fine.

If we were going to have a random ghost attack, now would have been the time.

Nope, still quiet? Oh well.

I wondered if next time I had a test, I could convince Vlad to pop in as Plasmius. That could get it cancelled. But then I knew what his reaction would be. 'No~ Daniel, you're education's important~.' And then an explanation about how any reports of ghosts fitting his description in the area would have the ghost world all over the place.

You know, maybe I wouldn't even joke about it to him.

But still, it would be pretty funny. See if any of my teachers even react to a ghost attack.

My stomach started growling. I checked my watch. Still two more hours. Ugh. I wondered what was for dinner. _Stop thinking about food. You're going to make it worse._

The beginning of semester rush had finally calmed down. During the first month, we had to rope off the check-out line, which would still stretch through parts of the store. That was horrible. Dealing with angry students who were late for class because they needed to get something was never fun. Yay retail.

I stretched my back a bit and looked around. A lot of books were misplaced. You'd think people smart enough to get into college would know how to pick up after themselves. Glancing around to see that no one was within sight, I pointed my finger back and fired a blast. I wasn't sure how it worked, but the books went back on the shelves where they needed to go. Not in neat stacks like they should have been, but in the general area, at least. I could straighten things out by hand. Actually sorting the books and placing them on the shelves by hand took too long. Plus, it was a good stress-reliever to blast things.

The store closed at 6:30 PM. The last customer was shooed out at 6:40. Post-closing time was for straightening things out and making sure that the shelves were stocked. I got to go to the stock room and put the boxes back where they belonged. Again, a job for the least muscular guy on staff.

I almost cursed when I saw the box of notebooks that had to go on a high shelf. The stool was a rusted death trap, and notebooks could be heavy when boxed up. Frowning in thought, I locked the door momentarily. Anyone with a key would be able to get it open again, but I wouldn't need long.

Light flashed as I transformed. My body felt cooler, stronger. When I tried to pick up the box again, it felt lighter. It wasn't that things had no weight when I was in my ghost form, just that the weight was… almost inconsequential. There were things that were still too heavy for me to lift, but I guess you could say that I just became stronger. I was never a physically strong person in my human form, so I wouldn't be able to tell you what it felt like to lift things considered heavy by other people. So I wouldn't really be able to say if being in my ghost form was like being a strong person. Did that make any sense?

I flew to the shelf and slid the box in place. Checking, I found a couple more boxes that needed to go high up as well and dealt with them. As I slid the last high box in place, the handle on the door jiggled. I quickly landed and transformed back into my human form. This was why I almost never transformed at work. I opened the door. "Sorry, guess I accidentally bumped the lock." I put on my best sheepish 'gosh, I'm sorry' look.

"Uh-huh," Marcus the manager replied. He didn't look amused. "Fenton, shelf this box of return books, would you?" He dropped a half-full box of textbooks at the door and walked away.

"But-" The pleading voice turned into a growl.

Luckily enough it was a box of books from the literature section, meaning that it was mostly paperbacks. I grumbled to myself as I threw the books on the shelves. People were passing by with enough frequency now that zapping the books didn't seem smart.

Finally, all of the books were up. I put the box back in the stock room, not even bothering to tear it down. Someone who worked in the morning would do it. Then I made myself invisible (not literally, though it was tempting) until everybody else was done with their sections.

At 7:20, lights went out and everybody left. I started my walk back to the apartment with a sigh. Work sucked.

"Hey, Danny!" Another guy, Justin, I think, came up to me. "Man, Marcus really has something against you, doesn't he?"

"I guess." I was used to it. Dash tormented me all through high school, so why should I expect a different setting just because I was in college hundreds of miles away? Different place, different people, same pecking order.

He paused. "Hey, you're in Rowle's English Composition class, right?" I nodded. "I was out last Thursday. Is there any way I can borrow your notes? I wanted to ask you before, but you didn't come in on Saturday, so…"

"Sure," I smiled. I hadn't even realized he was in my class. "Um, I don't have them with me. You live on campus, right? We can run by my apartment and I can grab them for you."

"Thanks," a look of relief came on his face. We had a test on Thursday, and last Thursday's notes were pretty important.

We walked together a bit. I found out he was a local that lived a bit down south from here. He was ecstatic when I mentioned that I came from Amity Park.

"Wasn't that where Danny Phantom came from?"

"Yeah," now this was treading on dangerous ice.

"Did you know him? The real him?"

_Heh, more than you know._ "A bit. He and I didn't hang out much. He seemed cool, though."

He grinned. "I bet." Another pause. "So, why were you out on Saturday? All the girls were gossiping about it."

_Think, think, think!_ "Oh, my uncle came by all of a sudden. He's still here. Um, he recently got transferred here for work, and he hasn't gotten a place to stay, yet."

"Fun," he said sarcastically. I hoped he didn't see Vlad and realize that he was the Vlad Masters. That would be horrible. I'd have to resort to drastic measures. Probably have to get Clockwork involved and—no, that wouldn't work, either, because Clockwork would want to know why I needed to go back in time, and—actually, wouldn't Clockwork already know? Crap, did Clockwork already know? If so, then would he say anything?

Another thing to trouble myself over.

We climbed the steps to my apartment. "Well, here we are!" I tried to raise my voice without being suspicious. Hopefully Vlad would hear and know I was coming with another person.

I unlocked the door and hesitated. Justin looked at me as if I was acting weird. I opened the door. "I'm back, uncle Vlad!" Come to think of it, I should have came up with a fake name.

Vlad came out of the kitchen. Except, rather than looking like Vlad Masters, he looked… different. He had a pair of frameless reading glasses on, and half of his hair was hanging loosely out of the ponytail. His clothes looked disheveled. He almost looked… cooler. As cool as Vlad could ever look, at least. "Hello, Danny. I see you brought a friend?"

"Uh," I was still awestruck, "yeah, Justin. He came over to borrow my notes. Justin? This is my uncle Vlad. Uncle Vlad? Justin."

They shook hands, and I swore that I saw sparkles around Vlad. He was pumping the charisma to the max. "Hello, Justin. Vladimir Fenton."

Justin looked like an excited puppy.

I hurriedly got my binder out. I flipped through and found the notes in question. "Well, here they are, Justin! Wow, I'm beat. I think it's about time to turn in for the night."

"Well, okay. I'm going to get going, then. See you, Danny. Nice to meet you, Mr. Fenton!" He waved as I shut the door.

The atmosphere fell as the door closed. I think our shoulders sagged in unison.

"Nice disguise, Vlad." It had been weird hearing his name with my last name. That, and the rest of the disguise. It didn't look like him.

"It was all I could come up with in the amount of time you gave me, Daniel."

"I smell food."

::::

After my hunger was satisfied, I took my history book out. I figured the least I could do for zoning during class was to go over whatever the book said about whatever we went over. Which was a lot.

"Hey Vlad?" I called back.

"Hn?" He gave a halfway response from the couch. Guy liked to read. On my couch.

"What was life like back in the late 1800's?"

He snorted. "Very funny, Daniel."

I flipped a page, eyes skimming. "I thought it was." Pause. "Did you look for a job?"

"I used your laptop to look around. I set up an email address, but meant to ask: may I use your phone number for application purposes? I need to get my own, but that may need to wait a tad."

"Sure." I'd just have to scan calls. And put new phone on the top of the list for things to get. I didn't have a landline, since that was just extra money. My cell phone was all I'd ever needed.

I wasn't used to having to think so far ahead in the future. My stomach tightened a bit.

There were quite obviously steps that we'd have to overcome. One at a time, though. Jobs first. Then we'd deal with whatever came, later. At least, that was how I saw it. Vlad was the type of person who planned for the future. He could come up with schemes and plans. He probably had an idea of what had to be done already.

One day at a time.

* * *

I needed an excuse to call him "uncle Vlad". :P

Reread Angels & Demons. Excellent book. Very, very excellent. Quite engaging. Ingeniously complex. Movie was quite nice, but it lacks some of the subtle (and not-so-subtle) twists of the book.

I probably won't update next weekend, too. I have TWO math finals, and then I'll be in Dallas without my laptop and Internet access. D: *tries to make an intelligent-sounding metaphor and fails*


End file.
